


Perfection

by Wolfytoons31



Series: One Piece x Reader [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Chubby Reader, Dressrosa Arc, F/M, Pre-Dressrosa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfytoons31/pseuds/Wolfytoons31
Summary: A Sabo x Chubby Reader two parter <3





	1. Perfection pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is Chubby!

You are part of the rebellion. Dragon's rebellion of course. You were just like everyone else. The only difference being you were more of an assistant and combat is not your greatest quality. Luckily your strength is the only thing of use. Sadly you hated that thought. It made you feel fat, low esteemed, ashamed and so many negative things which you thought about yourself. Sure you were pudgy but you were beautiful. You had yet to see it for yourself. It's like you were waiting for someone to point it out to confirm yourself about how lovely you are. You hoped that one person to acknowledge you regardless of your weight. That same person being Sabo. Oh how you adored his care free aura. His positive influence and pep talks. He is such a wise man who's eyes you could gaze into all day as he blabbers on. Not to mention his husky voice and the constant work outs to keep himself fit. To you here is more than a perfect leader. Sabo is your crush, yet you felt he could never see you the way you see him. 

Your cheeks turned rosy as you stare in the distance, dazed about your chief; whom is currently sitting down before you in conference with Dragon. It was nothing serious more like letting Dragon know of the information they have recovered. You being so out of it did not hear the calls of your two leaders. You jump, startled by their abrupt call. The motion made it clear you were now back to reality. Eyes all focused on you as you stood there by Dragon's desk. You turn red. 

"Y-yes!" You start. 

"(Y/n), glad to see you're back from your world. I would like you to make copies of these file. Afterwards hand the copies over to the research team." You receive the folder and salute.

"Yes sir. Right away sir!" You notice Sabo giving you a charming grin. It was almost like he wanted to snicker at you. Your heart sunk with embarrassment. You leave the room looking down feeling stupid. Sabo manages to catch a glance of your discouraged expression. He frowns hoping he didn't do anything wrong.

 

As you make your way down the hall, you start to mumble incoherence's. Negative ideas messing with your thoughts about your behavior. "I'm so stupid! How could I have been zoning out at such an important conference. Sure I'm just an assistant, but Sabo was right there!" You groan at the thought. "He must think I'm a total fool for blanking out like that. His grin said it all. He must be bursting out laughing now." More thoughts swirled in your mind while making copies. You give out an exasperated sigh. "What does it matter what he thinks so much? He's never noticed me anyways. The only thing he knows about me is that I'm Dragon's assistant. How could he ever like a no one like me." Your eyes closed as you attempt to relax. The silence indicated the end of copies of paper, to your dismay forced yourself to pick up the pages in order before slipping them in another, cream colored folder adding the name of the folder to tell the difference of the real ones and fake ones. Once you step out you freeze seeing Sabo down the end of the hall where you needed to go.

That wasn't what hurt you. It was the fact of how casually close Sabo and Koala are and how they spoke to each other like it was normal. In a way that may look like nothing to anyone, but to you it looked like two couples. After all Koala is Sabo's best friend. You could see a spark between the two how they spoke to one another non stop about anything. Occasional quarrels between the two made it more obvious or so you assumed. Your eyes quiver with a sadness.

"I will never have a chance." You start to sniffle. Eyes start to water as your heart throbs with pain. Sure you wished Koala and Sabo to be happy they were both wonderful people, but you could not help the thoughts bumbling in your head. Your lips start to quiver so you bite them to stop the annoying feeling. You turn before tears could be shed. Just a few steps are taken as you try to sprint only to crash into a fellow rebel mate. You unfortunately stumble onto the rebel's body with a loud 'thud'. Papers scatter everywhere. Two familiar people turn to witness the fall. Sabo and Koala become worried and try approaching your forms to assist. You groan from the pain. The rebel however, growls in irritation. He throws you off harshly after yelling out, "Get off me lard ass!". You stare at the man before you timid and nervous. He stood up while you decided to occupy yourself by picking up the papers. This did not stop the threats and hurtful words being thrown at you. You wanted to punch the man, yet hearing those words from him felt so real to you. You start to drop some tears clenching your fists tightly.

"Why don't you watch where you're going cow! You could have crushed me into pieces you dumb bitch." You mumble a low "Sorry" to which he did not hear. "Hey I'm talking to you! Hey!" He grits his teeth growling. "Why you little-" Before he could lay a hand on you, someone else firmly grips his. You flinched waiting for something only to raise your head after your bully gave a gasp and a gulp. Defending you was none other than Sabo. Your eyes widen at his presence emitting something dark. Fury in his eyes like he could kill a person. It was quite intimidating. The rebel became scared. He was sweating like crazy. You would be too if you had to confront the chief after that unacceptable behavior.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You were about to lay a hand on her even though she said sorry." You gasp. He heard you from far away? "It was an accident okay? You lay a finger on her and I'll make sure you're punished gravely." Every word spewed out, Sabo tightens his grip more and more almost like he was going to snap his arm any minute. Koala kneels beside you taking your attention off of the blonde.

"Y-yes sir! S-sorry sir! It won't happen again." 

"Don't apologize to me. You owe this woman an apology and I expect it to be sincere. Got it!?" He snarls on the last part. This made his subordinate flinch with a small whimper. Sabo releases his grip on the man watching him take a bow and shout his apology. It may have sounded like he was scared shitless, but it was enough. The rebel takes his leave after given the 'okay' to do so. You sniffle. Koala rubs your back to try and comfort you.

"Are you okay (Y/n)? Don't worry about that creep he'll get more what he deserves soon." You could only look down and nod starting to pick up the scattered pages. "Here let us help." You pause while the two help recover all the pages. Sure they were all stacked into one pile now, but there were only two copies so it wasn't hard to separate when you get the chance. While Koala picks up the remaining ones a little far away, Sabo notices your shivering form. His heart aches from seeing you so distraught. He places his hand over your back making you startle. A slight blush rises on the blonde. He thought it was cute.

"(Y/n)? Are you sure you're okay? Is there something else bothering you?" You could only look away from him and shake your head as a reply. You were ashamed to look at him. Embarrassed and hurt. If he were to take one glimpse of your pained eyes, what would do? Worry of course like any normal, kind being would do. Sabo being one of the ones that falls into that category. Sabo frowns a little displeased. "You seemed out of it earlier with Dragon and I. (y/n) please talk to me I-" You were about to look at him when Koala stormed in to cut him off after recovering all the pages. 

"Got them! Here you are (Y/n)!" She chirps. Sabo takes them on behalf of you. You notice the two smiling at one another. You couldn't take it. You bite your lip hard to the point where it bleeds and take off running to your room. The two were left completely shocked as to what happened. Koala frowns and looks at Sabo. Her hands placed on her hips before pointing towards the direction you ran off to.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go chase your crush idiot! I know she's hurting but now is the time for you to comfort her! It's the perfect time. Go!" Sabo became startled by her outburst and nods. He was determined to talk to you and make you smile after finally having the chance to do so for the longest.

 

Sabo searched for you for the longest worried for you. He couldn't think straight until he had enough running around. He closes his eyes and focuses on your haki. Although you may not have been strong, you held this suppressed power within you. Whenever he got the chance to see you release it when you were happy it was warm, comforting and absolutely beautiful in every way. He knew right then and there that your heart was pure. It was intimidating to him. Scared that someone as savage as him could hold and care for something so fragile. Never in his life has he been intimidated by a woman in one swoop. His heart yearned for you to notice him just as much as you wanted him. It seemed every time he tries, you were always busy being locked up in your room, rushing doing things for Dragon or he himself became extremely busy. He finally pinpoints your location. He wasn't far either. He should have known better as to where you always go. He takes a few steps forward and turns standing in front of your room. He has been blinded by his thoughts of you, he forgot how to function clearly. You were one of the ones he loves besides his comrades; without further a due, Sabo takes a deep breath before knocking. He could hear soft shuffling from the sheets.

 

Opposing your wishes, Sabo enters the room finding you stuffing yourself with ice cream with the comforter over your form. Your eyes widen with complete embarrassment to find your crush witnessing you eat your sorrows away. You turn away and wipe your mouth with a napkin. You sniffle. Sabo scoffs in awe before approaching you. He takes a seat on the edge of the bed beside you. It was silent for awhile making the atmosphere unsettling. You knew what he was going to ask and you felt defeated. You were weak against this man. What more could you do? Lie? It was hard since he always manages to uncover the real truth. "Why did you run off like that? I was worried." Your heart skipped a beat when he said those words. 'worried?' You thought to yourself. "(Y/n) please talk to me. I can't bare to see you so sad. It hurts…(Y/n)." He whispers the last part. You blush then return to frowning.

"Why would you care? I mean you don't really know me. You don't even bother to talk to me. So what is it because I'm just Dragon-san's assistant that you have to worry about me? Is that it?" Your veins start to boil finally letting your frustration out. You snap to him with pained eyes which you had forgotten to hide from him. Sabo flinches at your hurtful thoughts.

"No!" He exclaims back. "Of course not. Although you have every right to believe that. Koala was right, I should have taken those times of making excuses and use them to actually talk to you but I was afraid." 

"Afraid of what? I'm not even a great fighter." He shakes his head.

"No not that…" His hand reaches for your face caressing it with his thumb as he forces you to look at him. You were taken aback. You watch him closely staring deep into those eyes of his which you loved so much whenever you had the chance to peek. "Afraid you would reject me. You're so beautiful, you radiate with such vibrant colors and when you smile it's the most gorgeous sight ever. So warm and so welcoming to anyone who needs it. I felt I could never be worthy to…" He saddens pulling his hand away and looking down with a balled fist. "…to love you. You're perfect." You blush in awe. Eyes soften at his statement. You realized he loved you just as much as you loved him. There was still one question you had to ask though.

"Thank you but…I don't think you would like a pudgy girl like me. I'm not beautiful. I don't feel beautiful at all. I feel the opposite like what that guy said. It felt so true." Your eyes start to water wanting to sulk again. Sabo turns to you with disbelief. "I'm not pretty at all like Koala or all the other sexy figures out there." Sabo growls not wanting to hear you say such things. He leans in to shut you up with a kiss. Your eyes widen once more, your heart racing rapidly as if it were going to pounce out of your body any minute. You gave in closing your eyes slowly returning the passionate kiss. You both have been wanting to do this for a long time and now here you two are getting what you want. Your hand runs through his shaggy, blonde hair to which he growls into the kiss making you giggle. Lips part from each other to your dismay and gasp for air. Lips still brush ever so slightly against the other. A smile creeps on Sabo's lips. You blush at his affection. He nuzzles you. 

"Don't think like that ever again (Y/n), because from now on when you're with me, I'll treat you like a queen. Show you just how beautiful you are. " You smile softly and hug him which he returns gladly. You never thought your crush could love you back and this was only the beginning. Sabo licks your lips then cheeks making you giggle.

"What are you doing?" You ask as he continues to lick you.

"You taste sweet from that ice cream. You're making me hungry." You couldn't help but laugh. You take a spoonful of ice cream to offer. He bites down almost biting your hand off. You knew he was a big eater but never thought you'd see it in person. He pulls the spoon out of his mouth after gulping. "Sorry. I got carried away." He scoops some for you and offers you some to which you take with delight. Every time a stain is left around your face he licks it off like a dog.

 

 

~Extended Ending~

 

You fell asleep in Sabo's arms around eleven. Sabo tucked you in and left you to rest to take care of some business. The blonde slowly closes the door behind him while tilting his top hat. Koala finds him wandering the halls at this hour and meets up with him with a wide, knowing smile. "Soooo? How did it go? I take it things went well for you and (y/n)."

"Yeah. She's officially mine~" He chirps. Koala squeals feeling all giddy. 

"Congratulations! I knew she would like you back. She had a thing for you for the longest. You two were just too dense and shy to notice." Sabo turns red a little irked.

"I was busy and so was she." Koala just waved him off. 

"Sure whatever keep giving me excuses ya big softy. So what are you going to do right now?" Sabo could only grin devilishly. 

"I'm going to punish the man who hurt my baby." Koala smirks wide. 

"Can I watch? I have some ideas."

"Sure."

The entire night the rebel was forced to wake up with a bucket of ice cold water. He ran laps until he was exhausted. Koala was giggling while Sabo was satisfied with his work.


	2. Perfection Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember: Reader is Chubby

It's been a year since you and Sabo have been dating. You have never been happier. You were radiant on just about everything. Not even the threats or disgusted faces of anybody could destroy your mood knowing Sabo loved you. Not once did he discriminate against your bad habits like how you love food. So did your boyfriend and he ate larger portions than you. You didn't eat that much unless you we're actually hungry. You were a bit jealous at times that he could eat so much and still be slim. You supposed, because he was constantly going on missions and always on the battlefield, that he keeps his normal weight. In a way he motivated you to do the same. You tried doing combat for him. To learn to fight and protect him one day if that time ever came. You wanted to tell Sabo about this idea, but he would tell you no and to remain his favorite, squishy marshmallow. Should you be offended by the nick name? Probably, but you knew the idiot meant it in a loving way.

Here you are several days of training by yourself. Hack taught you new techniques in secret whenever you two got the chance. You told Hack it was a secret to which he obliged. Sabo was currently on a mission with Koala. It's been a month since his departure. You figured he would be back in three more weeks, so you sent your time training and doing your job as Dragon's assistant.

Those same three weeks pass, you were training all day outside not realizing Sabo's return. You wipe your sweat away with a towel before heading inside H.Q. You notice people wore directions expressions. You wondered what the problem was. You make your way catching some people talking about Ace's death. The next one stops you completely as your heart drops for a moment. The words being, "The commander in chief has suddenly fallen ill after reading the article." You rush to his room as fast as you can. You storm in and gasp finding Sabo in bed breathing heavy with a flushed face. Beads of sweat filling his sweet face. You begin to panic as probabilities of your lover's condition spin. Koala and Hack catch your alarmed expression. They all felt the same as you, yet knew you probably are the one hurting most. You make your way to Sabo's fragile side. Your eyes shift to Koala and Hack for an answer. In return their eyes held pity mixed with sadness.

"What happened? Is he okay?" You turn back to Sabo stroking his hair seeing the man sweat more. Tears instantly stream down your face. 

"Calm down (y/n). He's fine he just has a high fever. He's taken care of. All we can do is wait." Koala walks over to your side rubbing your back to comfort you as always. 

"Sabo..." Is all you could whisper. Your eyes still glued onto his form. You take a seat and manage to relax. 

It took awhile but Koala managed to tell you what happened. You he'll tea in your hands to relax you even more. You stare at the reflection contemplating. "So he suddenly broke out into tears after reading the article of Ace's death?" Koala nods. You grip the mug tighter. "I wonder if there is a connection. Maybe...his memories are coming back to him?" Hack and Koala share a look then shrug.

"It is possible." The fish man says. You sigh not sure what to think. Just learning that he's fine now is a relief. You still could not shake how he scare the hell out of you. There was nothing to do but wait.

 

Waiting is exactly what you did for those remaining days. Sabo finally woke up, yet you were asleep. Your head resting on the bed. Sabo still dazed is startled by Koala's cries and scolding of how worried they all were about him. Sabo explained his situation to the two still not noticing you. He regained his memories and why Ace was important to him. Now he needed to talk to Dragon. His friends nod in agreement. Sabo's left hand bumps into something hard earning a grunt. The clueless blonde uncovers his sheets a little to find you sleeping soundly. His eyes soften. His rough hand gently strokes your head moving some strands of (c/h) hair. You must of been worried sick about him was what he thought.

"Sorry (y/n)." He whispers.

"She's been worried sick." Koala confirms. She could not help but awe at the couple's affection. "She wouldn't sleep, not leave your side. She finally managed to fall asleep." Sabo frowns. He was heart warmed by your loyalty as his girlfriend.

"I figured as much." He bends down and kisses your cheek softly before nuzzling you. You groan squirming at the touch. He chuckles. You open your eyes immediately from the familiar chuckle. Your eyes meet his. He smiles cheekily to your surprised face. You pounce him with a hug and nuzzle your face into the crook of his neck whimpering.

"Sabo! I was so worried about you. I thought you'd never wake up." You sulk. He feels your tears soaking his skin. Arms wrap around you pulling you closer to his embrace. One hand brushing your hair the other rubbing your back to comfort you. He felt bad, but knew there was nothing he could have done to prevent the unexpected. 

"I'm sorry love. I didn't mean to worry you. It was all unexpected." You pull away to look at him and give him a pout. He awes before grabbing your face and giving you kisses all over your face. You always loved those. They tickled you inside and out. It showed how much he adored you. His rough thumbs wipe your tears away replacing them with loving kisses. You finally giggle knowing what he was doing. Trying to change the subject and cheer you up. You wish you could do the same for him on times of his stress. The scene made both Koala and Hack blush red. Hack turns away trying to provide them some privacy. Koala continues to stare at you both in awe. Her attempts at fan girling and squealing failed. Hack clears his throat in attempts to catch the group's attention. You look down sheepishly forgetting they were there. A blush rising on your cheeks. Sabo rubs the back of his head sheepishly as well. He laughs it off. "Sorry about that guys. I forgot you were here."

Hack shakes his head. "Shouldn't you inform Dragon of your recovering memories?" Sabo turns serious.

"Yeah. I'll go do that now."

 

~Time Skip~

 

A year has passed, Sabo has struggled dealing with the loss of he's late brother, Ace. He worked hard to try and avoid feeling the pain once again. You knew he held what if's on his mind and so much more. Your heart broke at the sight of his aching heart. He looked so lost. He isolated himself at times as if to avoid everything and anyone. You knew he was hurting, but you didn't know how to help. It seemed like he was a great actor wearing that fake smile over his mask. The same words repeating over and over whenever you asked him:

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine (Y/n) why?"

"Are you sure?" There was always a small hesitation as if debating on telling you the truth, but every time he would look away avoiding eye contact and reply with a,

"Yes I'm fine. Don't worry." or "Yes and stop asking me. I'm perfectly fine love." You flinch when his voice rises with irritation like he would snap at any moment. You wanted to continue yet your fear got the best of you. You have never felt so cowardly. At times you would chase him and he would tell you he needed time and space. It hurts a lot. You felt like breaking yourself. You felt like you were losing him.

 

You sat on the cafeteria table sipping a cup of coffee talking to Robin about your problems with the chief. She was new and seemed to know about Luffy, Sabo's little brother. In fact he was her captain. The crew seemed to be on a two year break training. Robin sat with a cup of tea in front of her and a large book. Her genuine smile never seeming to falter when you needed someone to talk and be comforted.

"I don't know what else to do Robin."

"Well, do as he asks. Give him time and space. He's mourning. I know Luffy is mourning in his own way. I too wish to be there for my captain, yet I know he'll pull through. Have faith in Sabo-kun. He'll come back. He is chief after all." You sigh and nod.

"I can't help but yearn for his touch, but I guess it can't be helped." You sniffle.

You hear Robin hum in thought. "Perhaps, there is an exception with you. You are his girlfriend (Y/n). Maybe you should talk to him and sooth him as much as possible. I'm sure he'll welcome you one way or another." Your eyes light with hope from the new information. 

 

Another year passes, you grew tired of Sabo being a little distant though he seemed like his old self in a way. You knock on Sabo's office door. You hear a muffled, "Come in." You take a deep breath before entering. Sabo did not even bother to raise his head as he scribbled away on his desk. You frown, disappointed. You make your way over to his side. You grab ahold of his chin pausing him from his work. You felt him jump slightly. You raise his head to make him look at you. Your eyes filled with so much pain and sorrow just as much as his.

"(Y/n)…" He whispers. "What's wrong love? Can't you see I'm busy?" Your heart stung and without noticing you suddenly snapped. Your eyes begin to water with rage. Sabo is surprised.

"Yes I see that but every day? I know you're second in command, but I also know you so well Sabo. You don't always work this hard unless something is bothering you. You're not as carefree as you use to be anymore!" You yelp. "I'm tired Sabo. I'm tired of having to see you in such pain. It hurts me too. A lot actually. Everyday you distance yourself from me and the others. I can't even talk to you without you being in a bad mood. I don't know if you even love me anymore. I just want to help free you of this pain. I want to feel you, hear you again. I want my Sabo back." You drop countless tears. Sabo reaches for you. You pull away noticing his arms stretching towards you. You look at him stern. "But we don't always get what we want right? Maybe we should just end it if I can't even help you." Sabo becomes frozen, speechless even after your suggestion. "Maybe without you I don't have to worry. I've tried. What more can offer you if you don't let me in?" You take your leave, Sabo finally snaps to reality standing up quickly calling out to you.

"(Y/n) wait!" All he got in response is the slam of the door. Sabo growls hating himself for hurting you. He punches his desk with such hate towards himself. It left dents and cracks. Those were least of his problems. The blonde took action after finally having a resolve. If him being in pain meant losing you then it's not worth it. He couldn't lose you. You have no idea how much he loves you. He once again was afraid to snap at you. All those years of being calm, he didn't want to scare you away from suppressing so much. Sabo knocks on your bedroom door. No reply. He opens the door to find you gone. No where in sight. He becomes worried searching every part of the building. He didn’t' want this to be over. Have you left him? Where did you possibly go? Koala notices Sabo searching for something. 

"Sabo? Is something wrong?" The chief turns to his best friend. 

"Koala, have you seen (Y/n)?" She shakes here head. 

"Nope sorry. Did something happen?" Sabo gives her a pained expression.

"She broke up with me without giving me a chance to explain. I searched everywhere to confront her, but she's no where to be seen." Koala gasps. 

"No way! You two were perfect for each other." Sabo could not agree more. "Well she probably wants to be alone, but if I do find her I'll give you a heads up. You should get some rest, we leave tomorrow." The man nods once again taking his leave. 

You sat by the ocean's shore staring at the night sky and it's waves. You sat there heart broken, bawling your eyes out. You made the decision to walk away. Two years without talking to you was unacceptable, without even as so much as to tell you how he feels. You felt he didn't love you enough to know what's on his mind. You tried your best, but no more. It was over. Finally….sadly…over. You yawn wanting to crash already, but your room was so far away. You decided to enter one of the ships and sleep in one of the rooms. 

 

~Time Skip~ (I know it takes days but whatever I'm lazy)

 

You woke up the next day rubbing your tired eyes. You look around trying to figure out where you were. Then your remember last night. You sigh getting off the bed. Your teammates must be wondering where you went. Once you walk out, your eyes adjust to the bright light, you are greeted by a large rock. A golden one you are unfamiliar with. You realize you are probably on a mission with some rebels. Walking a little further you notice a familiar rebel. One of the high ranking ones like Hack and Koala. Their eyes widen surprised. "(Y/n)? What are you doing on board? Were you assigned to join our mission as well?" You gulp realizing you were right. You rub the back of your head sheepishly starting to explain the situation.

"Actually…I fell asleep on board here last night. I didn't know you guys would be taking this ship." Her crew mate's jaw drops with disbelief. 

"Eh? So does that mean you're here by accident? Oh boy, Sabo is not going to like this." You stiffen at the name.

"Sabo…is on this mission?" The girl responds with a nod.

"Him, Koala and Hack came here for personal reasons. They came here to reclaim Ace's devil fruit. The flame one. It's suppose to be in a coliseum of life and death or something and-hey wait! Where are you going?" You immediately jump when you heard Sabo will be entering the tournament. You wouldn't forgive yourself if something were to happen. You could not let him go after saying those harsh words to him. Tears pricked from the sides of your eyes as anger rose from your body. 

"To find my man!" You shout making the girl drop a sweat earning you a giggle. There was no stopping you. "Don't die on me Sabo. I won't let you go! I'm so sorry." You started. You run around the destroyed city. It seems the Straw Hats were here fighting and causing trouble. People running off in a panic. You witness the horror starting to panic as well. You run around town in search for your beloved. Amongst the rubble you find Sabo standing before a defeated Jesus Burgess. He starts to hold the bill of his top hat as he spins on his heel taking his leave. His enemy on the floor, bruised and beaten. He was given mercy to which you could not understand yet you figured, Sabo was not the revenge type. You rush towards him after he stops and does his dragon claw on the brute. You became worried as you could feel the dark presence rising as he spoke. 

You stop a few feet away. "Sabo don't!" The blonde flinches at the sound of your voice. His pressure relaxing to peer over his shoulder. Eyes widen with shock. You bit your lip carrying a pleading expression.

"(Y-y/n)?" He stutters.

"Sabo please don't do anything brash. Please…let him go." His eyes soften and releases his grip on Jesus to which the said man cackles and pushes Sabo aside. His large frame charges after you so sudden. Before he could get his hands on you, Sabo takes action kicking the brute and sending him flying. You open your eyes after finding yourself fine. Sabo turns to you finally with a stern look. You swore you have never been scared in your entire life until now. The tall man approaches you keeping eye contact. It made you small and whimper. Suddenly his pace speeds up a little until you flinch only to met with his warmth. Yes you were in his embrace. He held you so tight you felt you could not breath. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" He scolds you. The first thing he does is scold you? There goes that moment. "This is a very dangerous mission. How did you even sneak on board without me noticing you?"

"I fell asleep on the ship the night before our…break up." You look down remembering you had broken up yet here you are struggling to search for him and you found him. Why? You broke it off yet you cared for him still. You pull away and hold your arm. "I-I was just as surprised as you and then I came here worried, looking for you after being informed you were going to enter in a fight to obtain your brother's devil fruit." You sniffle. "I shouldn't have chased you since it's over I-" 

"No! I don't want it to be over (Y/n). I've been searching for you all night to finally tell you how I feel. You did the right thing, I don't deserve you after what I did. I'm so sorry. I should be the one begging for a chance and I am. I want fix what I've done. If…you'll have me back. I don't think I can let you go." He holds your face. You hold his wrists nuzzling into his touch. You missed the feeling so much. "I love you (Y/n)." You look into his eyes. So beautiful and genuine. You lean in to shut him up. Surprised, yet returns the kiss pulling you in closer.

"Yes Sabo. I love you too and I want you back just promise not to leave me out of things again." He nods holding you tighter.

"Yes, yes! Thank you and I promise honey." You both kiss once more. Somewhere during the kiss he dips you down making you gasp. His tongue slips inside of you to fight against your tongue. He obviously over powered you letting him live your walls and give you an aggressive, passionate kiss. Both of your bodies heating up. You moan as his hands start to wander. You pull away from the kiss to gasp for air.

"U-ummm...Sabo...don't you think we should return back to our friends?" Sabo continued to kiss down your neck until he bites on your next leaving a hickey marking you his. He groans like a child.

"Yeah, but I'm too busy having fun with you." He nuzzles you after pulling you up. He was too cute and affectionate for his own good. You pull away knowing how rebellious he could be. You hold his hand and start walking back.

"Come on love we have to go." He pouts, but gladly squeezes your hand before lacing hia fingers with yours. A few minutes of walking in silence, you take a quick glance and see his expression then back to normal. He being on a mission still remained a little serious. You wanted to let his guard down so you lean in to whisper in his ear,

"Don't sorry babe you can have me all you want back home." He smirks and you could have sworn his eyes sparkled with glee like a child cause he swept you off your feet holding you like a bride and make a mad dash back to the team.

 

Night came, Sabo wanted to see his little brother one last time and see his condition. You being curious of how Luffy is asked to go. He became ecstatic that you wanted to meet his little brother. He seemed to be done of Luffy just by mentioning the man. In a way you two have been together for three years so it was normal to meet the family.

The two of you made stop on front of a cottage. Sabo knocks on the door and enters. You panic finding it completely rude to enter without permission. You peer in seeing a green haired male about to make a move only to be distracted with the bottle of booze your love is tossed towards him.

"So that's why he carried it." You thought. Like an obedient puppy, being given a peace offering to Zoro he sat back down. Robin being the one who recognizes you two.

"Sabo!" She chirp.

"Yo." He replies casually. Robin's eyes turn to you hiding behind Sabo. She smiles bright.

"(Y/n)? You're here too? What a surprise." Sabo turns to you as all eyes land on you. He pulls you to his side for them to get a better view of you. You blush shyly. 

"Y-yes. It's so nice to see you too Robin." You relaxed a little after seeing your friend. Said woman looks at your hand laced with Sabo's. She giggles.

"I see you two finally made up. I'm glad. You two make a lovely couple. I take it you two are here for Luffy? Let me wake hi-" Robin is cut off by Sabo telling her no. He lead you to Luffy to see his tired form. You stare at him and awe at how adorable he was. Sabo explained who he is and his story about losing his memories. You felt an understanding as to why he kept his distance. The memories ached.

After that small story, you two left the cottage and head back to the ship. You leaned against the rail of the ship under the company of the moon. The waves splashing against the ship as it sailed. Sabo approaches from behind wrapping his arms around you. He hums nestling his nose on the crook of your neck. He's never been happier after seeing his brother and having you back all together. You scoff at his affectionate behavior.

"I guess I understand why you did why you did when you were in mourning. You didn't want to snap nor see you weep, but that's going to be seen eventually if you really want me to be by your side. You've seen all of me and made me feel better about who I am yet…" You sigh. Sabo frowns taking a glance of you. "I couldn't even cheer you up and feel better. I felt like I failed miserably I mean… how the hell can I make someone happy if I can't do that when they're mourning? I get it but I still want to give you a moment of comfort. Even a little."

"(Y/N) you have given me comfort. All those times of sleeping with me allowed me to sleep well knowing I had you by my side to fight away those nightmares. I know I can be cold and distant when I'm in a bad mood but it's for your safety. Believe it or not I have a fuse that will burst at any moment. I just refuse for anyone to get hurt over it including you. We all have our own way of venting love and you are my comfort zone. Just like those times I slept on your lap, or when I hold you on my lap and nestle on any place of your body…" He sighs relaxed after inhaling your scent. "I feel at ease." You smile then pull away to face your man. You hold his hands and stare into his gorgeous eyes. 

"Well now I know. Just promise me not to do that again." 

Sabo leans in to kiss you. "I promise." Lips lock, but after a moment the heat increases and you feel a slight burn. You hiss pulling back after hearing a sizzling sound. 

"Ouch!" Sabo blushes sheepishly.

"Sorry. I'm still getting use to my powers." You raise a brow.

"Wait…you gained the flame fruit?"

"Yeah! Now that I know I have it, it will be used responsibly as a memory for Ace." You awe and kiss his cheek.

"I'm glad you regained your memories. I like this new you. You seem much more…mature and nurturing." He smirks against your lips.

"Is that so? Then perhaps I show what else changed." You turn red and widen your eyes when you feel his 'friend' growing larger against you. You gulp and run away only for him to chase you around the ship. Oh young love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucked up on this story….everything got fucked up. If you like it I'm glad, but I feel I messed up. I didn't know where I was going with this and it sounded better in my head. Lol oh well I promised a part 2 so I might as well add it. Thanks readers!~

**Author's Note:**

> I feel I made Sabo a little yandere like and ooc. Again I have yet to understand him since he doesn't have that much of a scene besides Dressrosa. There will be a part two. I hope you enjoy the next one.


End file.
